A Protector and a Lover
by caleab.covert
Summary: Roxas is the son of a multi-billionaire so when is parents sends the latest in a long line of body guards, Roxas is determined to run him off, but the green eyed, cocky man goes no where, and Roxas starts getting hurt.


A Protector and a Lover

Roxas was 5'10, with dirty blonde hair. He was lean figure and sparkling blue eyes. He lived alone in a two bedroom apartment. Roxas kept the room neat and ready for someone to sleep over. No one did though. His family was to rich so either wanted to be his friend for money or to climb socially by befriending his parents. Roxas had moved away because his family didn't want him to. They wanted to groom him into a CEO of his father's company. Roxas just wanted to paint. To express himself creatively, to draw or paint, or sketch. Roxas just wanted to be himself and not a rich airhead that thought he could buy of his kids. His friends Sora and Riku would come over very other day and visit. Roxas was jealous of them. Sora had Riku and they let everyone see how in love they were. Roxas wanted a man like Riku but no one looked twice at Roxas when he told them that his parents disowned him. Yeah he lied but he wanted someone to love him not his money. Honestly Roxas had enough money to buy the whole neighborhood, but he hated using his money. He liked to earn it himself. A knock came from the door; Roxas sit down his brush and walked to the door. Roxas peeked through the hole in the door. "Who is it?" The man opened the door hitting Roxas in the face. Roxas fell on his ass and rubbed his face as an arm lifted him up. Roxas looked at the man who hit him in the face with the door. "I'm so sorry, I though you weren't so close to the door." Roxas starred into those emerald green eyes and forgot what had just happened. "It's okay. I'm fine." The man looked around and got a tissue paper and wiped his nose. Roxas looked down and saw it was bloody. "Damn I got you good!" The man laughed hard. Roxas went from admiring his eyes to full scale hating the man. "Yes well you can go now."

"Sorry, I'm Axel. I'm your bodyguard everyday but Sunday." Roxas rubbed his nose lightly. It was starting to throb a little. "I don't need or want you." Axel laughed again. "Look Rox I'm sorry I busted your nose, but come on I'm a really good guard. Besides you can't fire me. Your parents have paid in advance for a year, so I'm out a lot of money if you kick me out." Roxas looked at him and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "My name is Roxas. Do not call me anything else. Now that I have your attention, get out of my apartment." Roxas threw him out the door and slammed it shut. Roxas went to the fridge and got out some ice for his nose. He pressed a piece on his nose and hurt more so Roxas just left in alone. Turning around Roxas jumped at seeing Axel leaning against the doorway. "I thought I told you to leave?" Axel wasn't smiling anymore. "Come here." Roxas walked over to him as he dipped his finger in a container with smelly green goo. "Don't breath through your nose for a minute." Axel gently rubbed his finger across Roxas' nose. It hurt a little but only at first. "There. Feel any better?" Roxas touched his nose and it didn't hurt. "Yes. Thank you." Roxas pushed past him. "You can leave now." Roxas sat back down and picked his brush up and continued working on his latest piece. A woman and her child sitting on a park beach as the sun sets behind them. Roxas loved the way the sun made everything around a different dark color. "Wow, you really have a gift Roxas." Axel said behind him. Roxas sighed. "You're not leaving are you?" Axel laughed. "Nope. I was about to ask if I could live in your second room." Axel crept up right behind and whispered, "Unless you want me in your bed with you." Roxas elbowed him in the face after he blushed. "You can stay in my guest room." Axel rubbed his face for a moment. "I'm proud. You have a good arm." Roxas walked out and smiled to himself. Another knock came at the door. "Who's that?" Axel asked starting for the door. "Stop. That is my friends. They stop by every other day to visit me." Axel dug in his pockets and flipped through a book. "No one comes in or out of the building; at least not to see you." That stung a bit how Axel just spelled that out. "They live here at the apartment's asshole." Roxas opened the door and saw Sora's bright blue eyes and wide smile. "Hey there Roxas. How are you? Riku bought booze and I have some…." Sora stopped short when he looked at Axel. "Roxas if you're busy we can come back." Sora looked at Roxas and smiled while raising his eyebrows quickly. "No Sora, I'm not. This is the latest body guard my parents have sent. He won't leave either." Riku set the whiskey and beer down. "Want us to make him?" Riku cracked his knuckles and Sora stared at them both. "Riku calm down." Sora grabbed his arm, tugging on him gently. "It's okay Riku. He will be staying. Not sure how long though." Riku took Sora's arm and spun him around and pushed him against the wall for a quick peck on the lips and turned to set out the food. "So Roxas, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Axel asked slyly. "No I'm not. Because that would imply that I like you. I don't. You are just another asshole taking my parents money just to sit around and make fun of me." Roxas went to his room with Sora and Riku dragging behind him.

"Damn Rox, what the hell was that?" Roxas sighed. "Nothing Sora. Oh body shots or shooters?" Riku nudged Sora and he rolled his eyes. "Body shots." Roxas blushed. "Who's turn this time babe?" Riku asked Sora. "It's mine." Roxas blushed deeper red. Riku hooted loudly making Roxas blush even deeper. "Riku stop it. You know he has body image issues." Riku cupped Roxas' chin and pulled him close. "Sora let him have 30 minutes with him. I'll make him feel like the sexy little twink he is." Sora pulled Riku's ear hard. "Ow what?" Sora's eyes twitched for a moment then he smiled. "Okay, you ready Roxas?" Roxas nodded and took off his shirt and laid on the bed. Sora licked his stomach a little and poured salt on him. Riku was first to take a shot off Roxas' stomach. The Sora off his chest. Riku took a shot out of Roxas' mouth and the amazed him cause Sora allowed it. "Sora I'm feeling horny." Riku whispered. Roxas laughed, and left his room before they fucked in front of him. Axel was sitting on the couch looking at his paintings. "Hey, stop." Roxas stumbled forward and Axel caught him before he fell and hurt himself. "Roxas careful. Where are you going?" Roxas wiggled a bit to find balance but couldn't. "Couch." Axel picked him up with ease and sat him down. "You're drunk Roxas." Roxas moved the other side of the couch. "What do you care? All you're here to do is babysit me anyway. You'll leave when my parents get cussed out for hiring you. You'll get to keep the money and they'll send another on of you in two weeks." Roxas tried to hide a tear that escape his eyes, but Axel turned his face around to look at him. "I'm not leaving." Roxas starred at the emerald green eyes again. There was something hiding there. Kindness, compassion and a protective spark. Roxas pushed him away. "Yeah right. As soon as they tell you that you can leave, you'll bolt. Just like all the rest. You only care about the money." Roxas curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. Sleep claimed him before to long. Roxas dreamed of the park hill at sunset. He watched as the sky got darker and when he looked around no one was there. Even in his dream he was alone. Until he heard a laugh. Cocky, and annoying. "You wish you pushy asswad. You're stuck with me." Roxas looked around and saw Axel in his black coat, and fire red hair. Walking up to him. Bending down only inches away from his face. His green eyes piercing. "You will always have me."

Roxas jumped out of his sleep. He looked around and he was in his apartment. He sat up and noticed he had a blanket on, and was sitting on a pillow. These were in the guest room. Roxas got up and walked to his spare room, he opened the door slightly. Axel was asleep on the bed with his clothes on and using his jacket as a pillow. Roxas felt bad, so he started his coffee pot and started making breakfast for the four of them. Hmm what to make though? Roxas settled with eggs, sausage, biscuits, gravy and pancakes. Roxas was an amazing cook, but only Sora and Riku knew that. As he finished on and on cue Sora and Riku walked in the kitchen in their briefs and each made a cup of coffee. "Smells great babe." Roxas chuckled. "Thank you love." Riku kissed his head as he passed. Sora hugged him lightly as he passed. "It's almost ready. Riku will you go wake up Axel?" Riku sipped his cup and left. "Rox you okay? You've never made breakfast when you had a babysitter before." Roxas sighed. "Well he did give up his cover and pillow last night, so I wanted to thank him." Sora nodded. "And you better wash my covers and pillow cases before you leave you little whore." Roxas poked at Sora who was laughing hard. "Okay, okay. I'll wash them." Roxas turned off his stove and started making plates for everyone. Riku walked back into the room. "I told him breakfast was done and he just looked at me like I was crazy." Riku kissed Sora before he sat down. Roxas didn't care. He was nice enough to cook, if he didn't want to eat that was his problem. Roxas, Sora and Riku ate in silence. Sora gathered the dishes and Riku washed, dried and put them away. Sora got Roxas' cover and pillow cases. "Do you have anything else to wash while I'm going?" Roxas got up and looked in the bathroom, his room and the closet. "Ummm, no actually. I don't." Sora looked at Riku and left. "How do you not have dirty clothes? You never wash your own clothes." Roxas flipped off Riku. "I do to jackass." Riku laughed and came over to him and hugged him. "Thanks for breakfast. See you later tonight for dinner?" Roxas thought about it. "I can't I'm going to the Art Palace to sell my stuff." Riku nodded. "Hope you make a lot of money. Well if you decide to drop by just knock." Roxas nodded as Riku left. Roxas sat down and put on the finishing touches of his painting. He opened the window to let the living room air out. With that done Roxas sat down on the couch and tried to watch TV. Nothing was on though so he turned it off.

Roxas walked around his apartment for a few moments and looked outside. It was cloudy out with a light breeze. He could go to the park and paint the town. Roxas grabbed some paper and paint and put it in his art backpack. He grabbed his keys and left. He walked down a floor and knocked on Sora and Riku's door. Riku opened the door and was half dressed. "Are you working today Riku?" Riku looked at him. "No. I was taking Sora to work. Tifa cut my hours back this week for punching a dude for hitting on Sora." Roxas laughed. Riku teased him about fucking him, but when it came down to Sora, he was ready to kill. "Oh, can you drop me off at the park?" Riku turned around and looked at Sora. "That okay babe?" Sora starred at him like he was crazy. "Of course Riku. Come on in Rox. We'll leave in a few." Sora pulled on his shirt and tied his shoes. Riku pulled on his favorite tank top that he works out in. After they finished dressing Sora turned to him. "Did you tell your babysitter you're leaving?" Sora teased. Roxas threw a shoe at him. "I am an adult I think I can leave if I damn well want to." Sora and Riku snickered quietly. They both walked the door and Riku locked the door behind him. They walked down the two floors to the parking lot. Sora sat in the back to put up his feet before he had to stand up for 10 hours straight. Sora's job really sucked. He had to stand around and help asshole customers at the megamall that just opened. But just like Sora, he never complained. The only break he got was when he went to the bathroom or his 10 minute lunch break. Riku worked for Tifa as a bartender when he wasn't beat someone's ass for hitting on Sora. The only reason Tifa didn't fire him because she adored Sora, and when Sora begs and pleads with his big blue eyes no one can say no. Not even a master of marshal arts Tifa. Roxas sat in the passenger side as Riku started the car. Half way to the mall they let Roxas out. "Thanks guys!" Roxas waved. Riku and Sora both waved back.

Roxas took off to the private hill you had to know the way to ever find it. Roxas stumbled onto it by accident when he fell off the path looking into a tree. Roxas reached his spot and sat on the tree stump. The view from that spot was amazing. A small clearing just wide enough to see the town in the distance. Roxas started painting and lost all track of time. He didn't even notice it was dark until he looked up and saw that night was falling. He packed up his stuff and walked down the trail to main park. The walk was enjoyable with all the animal calls and chirps from the birds. As he got back to the road, he pulled out his phone and called Sora. "Hey Rox." Roxas smiled. "Hey, are you on your way home?" Sora was quiet for a few seconds. "Almost, do you want a lift home?" Sora was still at work. Shit. "Sorry Sora. I thought you'd be off by now." Sora laughed. "I'm trying to clock out but they want me to work overtime. I'll call Riku and tell him to come get you. I'll be here for a while. Go eat dinner with him so he doesn't eat alone. Please? Thanks babe. Later." Sora hung up and Roxas laughed. They knew each other so damn will. Roxas sat on the bench and waited for Riku. An hour passed and Riku still wasn't there. Roxas pulled his phone out and called Riku's cell. "Hello Roxas, what's up?" Roxas asked where he was. "I'm at home. I'm waiting for Sora to call and tell me to come pick him up. You want me to stop and pick you up to?" Roxas told him that he already talked to Sora and that he was working late. "Well thanks for telling me. I was starting to get worried. Sorry, I must have been working out and missed his call. I'm on my way though. I'll be there in a few." Riku hung up and again waited in the park with no lights. The more time passed the more Roxas was starting to worry. Everyone knew better than to be anywhere alone after dark. Roxas knew enough self defenses to get away from a fight and he was pretty strong, but that didn't mean he liked to fight. He wasn't Riku. Something moved behind him and Roxas chanted in his mind. _Its just an animal._ Over and over again. Something hit him in the back of his head pretty hard though. "Stay way from Axel. His mine!" A vaguely familiar voice said. Roxas got up and stumbled away. A shadow flew down and fire flew around. "Roxas! Holy shit! Hold on! Riku's almost here." Roxas couldn't focus. Everything was blurry and there was a loud ringing in his ears. Darkness consumed him and when he opened his eyes again his head pounded harder than nails in wood. Roxas knew he was laying down in his bed. "Ow, my head." He said while trying to sit up.

A firm hand held him down. "Don't move. You are seriously hurt." Roxas blinked a couple of times and all he could see was a blur of black and red. Axel he assumed. "Open your eyes." A gentle hand pulled his eye apart and some drops poured in both eyes. His vision cleared slightly. He could make out the green of Axel's eyes now. "Axel, what happened?" Roxas closed his eyes. Trying to see was making his head hurt worse. "Someone hit you on the hard pretty hard. You had a pretty bad gash, but I got you to the hospital in time." Axel boasted. Roxas could hear the arrogance in his voice. "What about Riku?" There was a pause. "He drove, but I found you." Roxas sighed. Axel was stroking his ego with him in the bed all banged up. "Thank you." Roxas was starting to nod off. "Will you sleep next to me? I'm kinda cold." Axel laid in the bed next to him gently. "I'm not going anywhere." Roxas cuddled against Axel's chest. He was warm and a lot more comfortable than the pillows. "Thank you." Roxas fell into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up, he was alone. He head didn't hurt so much today so he got out of bed and Sora and Riku were in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Sora smiled at him and Riku walked over and sat him on the couch. "You are supposed to be taking it easy. Axel told us to come over while he tries to find out who attacked you." Roxas sat down, knowing Riku would force him and he still felt weak. Roxas shifted trying to get comfortable. "What's wrong with you Rox? You've never wiggled around like that." Roxas stopped shifting. "I don't know Riku. I just can't get comfortable." Sora came over to him and handed him a bowl of most of the leftovers from yesterday. "I didn't want to chance Riku cooking again." Sora smiled at him, as Riku pulled him back holding him close. "I'm not that bad at cooking. Stop being mean." Sora scoffed. "You burnt the pasta and the chili and the soup for the can. You can't cook." Riku frowned. "Yeah, but at least I can keep you happy without it." Sora smiled. "Yes you can babe, but today isn't about you. Today is about Roxas. Speaking of which, I found your clothes. They were in the laundry room. I must have forgotten them." Roxas glared at him. "Are you kidding? Again Sora?! People are going to start taking them!"

Sora laughed uncomfortably. "Sorry Rox. I don't even remember doing them." Roxas let it go. They were back and they were clean so it didn't matter so much. It just annoyed Roxas to death when Sora forgot shit like that. Roxas started eating and relaxed. "Since I can't leave today can you guys take my stuff to the Art Palace and try to sell them?" Riku looked at Sora. "Yeah, we can do that. I have a couple days off from the three days of overtime so I can. Riku what about you?" Riku smiled. "Nope, Tifa called me in. I have to leave in twenty minutes." Sora starred at him. Riku crossed over and whispered something in Sora's ear. Whatever it was it made Sora smile wide. "Oh okay. I'll take you and I'll take his stuff after. Rox gather up what you want me to take." Sora couldn't stop smiling. "You know it's rude to have secrets in other people's homes." Roxas muttered sourly. He hated when they whispered to each other. It always involved him; always. "Come on Rox, cheer up. It's nothing new anyway." Roxas looked at him. "Then what is it?" Sora looked him and sighed. "Riku told me that you can't get comfortable because you're not cuddled up to Axel like you were last night." Roxas dropped his bowl and it shattered. "Rox?" Sora asked, stepping closer little by little. "What do you mean by that? I didn't sleep next to that jackass!" Sora looked at Riku worried. "Rox, yes you did." Riku came over shortly after coming getting me. We walked in and heard you ask him to sleep next to you, because you were cold." Roxas didn't remember this. He only remembered waking up head pounding and falling back sleep. "I don't remember that." Riku stood up quickly. "Looks like I need to trade words with Axel." Riku left quickly and Sora ran after him. _Did I ask him to lie next to me?_

Roxas couldn't remember; it was mostly a blur. Roxas lie down and fell asleep. His dream was of the park again. The voice. "Stay away from Axel. His mine!" Flame spreading as Axel's voice yelled out something. The smell of smoke woke up. All he saw was smoke; making it hard for him to breath. Roxas jumped up and ran to the down. It wouldn't open. "Someone help me!" He can to the window and they were barred. _Someone is trying to kill me._ Roxas broke the window and the some smoke blew out. Breathing was getting harder, so Roxas broke out all his windows trying to get the smoke to clear out. He finally saw fire in his kitchen slowly spreading. "Someone help!" Roxas started coughing heavily. "Please someone." Roxas croaked out. He fell on the floor, lightheaded. _Is this it? Dying in smoke and flame?_ The door busted open and someone picked him up and jumped off of the railing on the third floor. Before hitting the ground Roxas flew into the air and was caught in warm, comfortable arms. Roxas' eyes burned from the smoke. His eyes closed and later opened to find himself in the hospital. He had an oxygen mask on and Axel was asleep in the chair beside him. Roxas reached his hand out to grab Axel's. Axel woke up instantly and stood quickly looking around the room. Axel looked ready for war. Protection and anger painted his face. Roxas grabbed his hand and Axel sat back down. Roxas smiled as a nurse came in and shot something into his IV. Roxas started getting sleepy again. "Don't worry Roxas. I'm not leaving again." Roxas closed his eyes to another dreamless sleep.

When Roxas opened his eyes Axel was still there in the chair reading a book. "Hey." Roxas croaked out. Axel put his finger to his lips. Telling him to be quiet. Then he pointed to the other side of the room. In the window Roxas saw his parents talking to a doctor. Roxas smiled at him and closed his eyes. His parents walked in and quietly yelled at Axel. "This is the second time he was been almost killed under your watch. You are supposed to keep him from harm. What are we paying you for, when you can't even manage that one simple thing? The other's never had trouble keeping him safe till he finally called us to remove them from his home." Axel took it all in stride. "Well the first time was not my fault. He slipped away first thing in the morning. All your notes told him he wasn't up till noon at least. No one told me he liked to spend time in the park. I called Sora whenever I found him missing from his apartment and he told me to call Riku, which I did and he told me he was at the park. Not even saying which one, so I looked in each one till I heard someone saying his name and mine. So I ran to find him on the ground and someone running away. I tried to hit them but they narrowly slipped by. I couldn't every well leave him. Then I was tracking down the son of a bitch that attacked him when I saw smoke from the apartments. I rushed back and again saved him. I think I'm dong very well considering he isn't dead or having any long lasting problems." Roxas' parents said nothing for a long moment. "Very well then. You have a point. He is not seriously hurt other than a few burns. You are tracking the person down?" Axel said nothing, but must have nodded. "Then you may continue your service." Axel sighed in relief. "There is only one thing." Roxas' father huffed. "What?" Axel sat back down. "Well Roxas' apartment is destroyed. So I ask for some money to find him another place with a security system and room for his friends and myself. I need all the help I can if I am to track this bastard down." Father said nothing for a long moment. "We have a place Roxas used to love. It's been vacant for a while. Give me a few days to have the maids and butlers to clean it up and have it furnished. There is plenty of room, and a spare room he used to paint and drawl in. I'll make all the arrangements. Axel, no one and I mean no one is to know the exact location. Roxas is the only one who does. Only you and he shall be allowed to know. I don't think I have to tell you why." Axel said nothing again. "I don't have to remind you what will happen if you fail us." Roxas' parents left and Roxas opened his eyes again.

Axel's usually sparkling eyes didn't shine today. "I'm so sorry Roxas. I failed you again. Maybe I should get another guard for you." Roxas shook his head. He was beginning to like Axel with his cocky attitude, and inflated ego and his proud ways. "Roxas, I've almost got you killed by not being there. Even if I'm right next to you I'll relax my guard and something else will happen to you. I can't let protect you if I'm not on my guard. There is something about you Roxas. You make me relax, you have an ease about you. You do what you want to do, and it is like hanging out with a friend, than guarding the heir of a multi-billionaire." Roxas was happy that Axel liked him as a friend. None of the other invested half as much energy trying to get to know him. "You stay." Roxas croaked out. Axel smiled and his tear drop tattoos almost disappeared. This was the first time Axel smiled and looked genuinely happy. "Not going anywhere." Roxas held his hand as he slipped back into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up he was in a new bed. With familiar wooden walls. The summer cottage! Roxas sat up. His old room. The painted wall and the wooden furnisher. Roxas' heat leapt out of his chest. His father would bring them here during the spring. Him, mother and father. Of course two maids and butlers. Roxas got out of bed and saw the Axel was leaning against the bed, sleeping. Roxas bent down and watched him for a moment. Roxas got up and left the room. The kitchen was redwood and hand carved. Sora was sleeping in Riku's arms on the couch watching TV. Roxas giggled quietly. He walked out of the house and watched as the tree's swayed in the breeze. Roxas remember the time when his father taught him to climb the tree and when a branch snapped father caught him and put a Band-Aid in his knee. Roxas sat on the porch and watched the trees sway. An hour passed and Roxas got up and he went to the pond that was a little ways passed the cottage. Roxas sat on the dock and dipped his feet in the cool water.

Roxas had forgotten the small pleasures of the cottage, his father and long since abandoned for his work. Mother took him from time to time, but like father abandoned it for work. Without family to accompany him, Roxas did not return. Roxas stood up and took off his clothes and jumped in the cool water. Being nude never truly bothered him, unless someone was with him. Everyone else was asleep and he just wanted to feel a little free. Even at his favorite place, he was still a prisoner to his family's wishes. Nothing would ever change that, no matter where he went or how much he hated it. He was the heir to his family's wealth and power. Roxas never wanted it, and tried as hard as he tried to fight it, it only came back stronger. Sooner or later it would consume him and he'd have no choice but either abandon it forever and disgrace his family name just to be free or take control of it and forever be prisoner to it. Roxas had no other choice. Roxas got out of the pond and dressed himself. Even with all the precious memories that lingered here, nothing would ever change the fact he would have to choose between being free, or prisoner. Pretending different would help Roxas cope in the short term, but he never pretended to know better. Even as someone tried to kill him twice, he clung to life. Death would be easier, but life is what he'd chosen twice. Walking back to the cottage Axel sat on the chair in shorts and a tank top. Axel and a well built lean body. The tank top hugged his body, showing off his eight pack abs and his tight chest. His arms were built and his skin had a slight tan. Roxas looked him up and down and walked inside the cottage to see Sora and Riku lying facing each other still asleep. Roxas stopped short when Axel grabbed his hand and threw him over his shoulder and running out the down before Roxas could even protest. Roxas held onto Axel in fear he would drop him. Roxas didn't budge an inch as Axel was running towards the pond. "Axel please no! Please don't throw me!" Axel didn't throw him but jumped in with him on his shoulder.

Roxas came up first. "Axel you bastard I told you not to throw me!" Roxas turned each way to look for him. "Axel? Please don't scare me." Axel popped up. "Fine. You're no fun Roxas." The fire red hair was not so spiky now, it clung to his head. Axel moved closer to Roxas and Roxas just stood there. Axel was about 4 inches taller than him, so Axel cupped his chin to make him look at him. Axel was sparkling in the sun, and so were his eyes. "Roxas. Say my name without anger." Roxas blushed red, and blushed deeper red when he when knew he was blushing. "Axel." Roxas whispered. Axel kissed him gently. Roxas eyes went wide then closed as he kissed Axel back. _He's such a great kisser._ Axel pulled him closer to him and Roxas put his hands on Axel's chiseled chest. Axel probed Roxas' lips with his tongue. Roxas almost opened up, but Riku yelled out, "POOL PARTY!" Roxas and Axel backed away from each other. Axel was mad, Roxas silently thanked him. Roxas did like Axel, but he didn't want to fall for him only to lose him. Roxas got out of the pond as Sora and Riku jumped in. "Where you going Rox?" Riku yelled. "To change." Roxas was in his painting clothes and if he was swimming he wanted to change. He got to his room and changed into a pair of shorts. When he turned to leave he saw Axel. "I'm sorry Roxas; I didn't mean it for it to go that far. I mean not that I didn't want it to happen. I mean you're a great kisser. Really nice kisser, but I wanted it to be special." Roxas blushed. He wanted to kiss me, and he wanted it to be special. What am I waiting for? His here in my room, with no one around. Roxas walked over to Axel and grabbed his hand. "Stay with me." Axel cupped Roxas' chin. "I'm not going anywhere." Roxas rose up on his feet and Axel met his lips. It was gentle and tender. Everything Roxas truly wanted in a kiss. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist.

Roxas was washed into a deep whirlpool of excitement and euphoria. Butterflies grew stronger in his stomach as Axel picked him up and sat him on the bed. Axel broke the kiss and stood up. "I'm sorry. I don't want to push you too far." Axel stroked Roxas' cheek. "Thank you." Roxas got up and kissed his cheek. "I don't want you to leave. I'll call dad, and tell him." Axel brushed Roxas' cheek with his knuckles. "You are an amazing man Roxas." Roxas took Axel's hand and they walked out together. Riku and Sora were walking up and stopped as they seen Roxas approaching with Axel. Sora was the first to notice their hands holding. Riku started to ask, "Hey where you guys…" Sora nudged his side. "Come on guys the water is great." Roxas looked at them. "I want to paint a picture of us together." Riku and Sora smiled, but Axel frowned. "What's wrong Axel?" Axel shifted in place. "I don't want to ruin your picture. You go ahead. I'll watch." Roxas knew something was bothering Axel, that he didn't want to share. "Okay, come on you guys." Sora and Riku rushed inside the house to change. Roxas held back with Axel. "Axel, what's wrong? Why don't you want to be in my painting?" Axel looked down. "I just don't like pictures of me." Roxas cupped Axel's chin to make him look at Roxas. "You are beautiful." Axel smiled, caressing his cheek. "You are so amazing." Axel pressed his head to Roxas for a moment. "While I better change if I'm going to be painted. Make sure you get my good side." Axel winked at him and walked to the house. Roxas knew Axel was hiding his true feelings deep inside, clouded by his cocky, arrogant, self serving façade. Something shone brightly in his eye for a moment. A perfect moment ruined. Roxas looked around and saw something shining in the very edge of the woods. Roxas ran after it, completely pissed. As he reached the end of the woods nothing was there. A hands grabbed Roxas' mouth and arm and pulled him into the woods. Roxas struggled and hit the person in the ribs with his elbow. Roxas turned quickly and Setzer. "Setzer? What the hell are you doing here?" Setzer got up and looked at him. "I told you to stay away from him and what do you cuddle up to him that very night. I thought I'd killed you when I set your kitchen on fire, but I wasn't quick enough, for he burst in and saved you. I wanted to kill you in the hospital but your parents were there along with Axel. So I bid my time and waited for them to move you. When the drugged you again I simply followed you here. I thought you'd finally gotten the message but then you make out with Axel not even an hour after waking up! He should be with me. I'm rich, better looking and I'm not afraid to take control. You just like to bitch and sidestep everything that comes your way." Roxas was beyond pissed.

"Well I know why Axel choose me. I'm not completely fucking crazy." Setzer lunged at him. "Take that back!" He threw punches and kicks, Roxas deflected them all. Roxas threw a punch and hit him in the face. "Damn you Roxas. You'll pay for that. I hired a professional this time. Seifer, kill him!" Seifer walked out with his gunblade and looked at Roxas. "Well I'm surprised this is the guy you hired me to kill. This chicken shit could not be _that_ much trouble. But hey it's money. Come on Roxas, just give up and I'll make it quick." Roxas steadied himself. "Bring it on you second choice." Seifer lunged at him with a horse yell. "I am NOT second choice! I am the BEST!" Seifer swung and speared at Roxas missing the whole time. "Yeah right! Look at you, you haven't hit me once!" Seifer yelled again and again trying to hit Roxas. "That's it Seifer, I'm doing playing around." Roxas' Keyblade appeared in his hands and he deflected Seifer's attacks directly. "Roxas!" Axel cried. As he ran to him with his eternal flame weapons. "Setzer what are you doing? Call him off!" Setzer played with his hair as Axel spoke to him. "Why? The sooner he dies the sooner we can be together." Axel looked at him like he was retarded. "No, I am not going to be with you!" Setzer straightened up. "YES YOU WILL! AS SOON AS HE'S DEAD!" Setzer lunged at Roxas as Seifer lunged at him. Axel countered Setzer's draggers as Roxas countered Seifer. Roxas kicked Seifer in the face as he passed him. "Damn it! Setzer you'd said this would be a one person showdown!" Setzer brushed off his shoulder flap. "Stop your whining! I'll hold off Axel, you just kill him and get out of here!" Setzer pushed Axel out as Seifer pulled Roxas in. Seifer got the shit kicked out of him while trying to hit Roxas. With Seifer beaten, Roxas run towards Axel. Sora and Riku were calling out Roxas' name. "Sora, Riku over here hurry!" Riku reached him first as Seifer went for a cheap blow. Riku was stabbed in the shoulder as he pushed Roxas out of the way and Sora landed a punch straight to the face and kick when he did flip. "Riku!" Roxas reached for Riku but he pushed Roxas away, "Go get your man dumbass." Sora laid Riku on his knees and held his hand. "It's okay Sora. I'll live. Got worse from Tifa." Sora laughed but held tears back.

Roxas run ahead as he heard Axel dodging Setzer. "Setzer, keep your hands off my man!" There was a long pause. "He is NOT YOURS! HE'S MINE!" Setzer appeared and threw punches left and right. Roxas dodged and threw a couple of his own. Nailing him each time Roxas threw one. "Damn it Roxas. Why won't you just die?! No one wants you!" Axel stepped in front of him. "I do." Setzer lung at Roxas and Axel kicked him right in the face. Setzer started crying and Axel called the police. The police showed up in no time to assist the Roxas family. Setzer was arrested with Seifer and Sora left to take Riku to the hospital. "Roxas are you okay?" Roxas grabbed Axel's hand. "Did you mean what you said? About me being yours?" Roxas asked rubbing his cheek on Axel's hand. "Of course I did Roxas. I like you a lot." Roxas looked up at him. "Just like?" Axel looked down at him. "Well I would say love but it's a little soon for that. I do have deep feelings for you, yes." Roxas pulled Axel to him. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted to please Axel. They kissed again, only with no restraint. Roxas ripped Axel's shirt off. Axel pulled Roxas' off. Axel took his time. "Roxas, I don't want to rush you." Roxas grabbed Axel's dick through his jeans. "I am done waiting." Roxas stuck his tongue down Axel's throat. Axel unbuttoned Roxas jeans and pulled them down. Roxas tried to unbutton Axel's but he caught swatting his hands away. "Patience Roxas. I want to explore your body." Axel kissed his cheek then licked and nibbled on Roxas' neck.

"Axel. (moan) Stop…teasing." Axel just chuckled once. "I want to take my time." Roxas whined down as Axel kissed his chest. "I want to explore you all before making you mine." The way Axel said that made Roxas completely excited. "Okay." Roxas said. Axel pulled Roxas' boxers down and let his dick spring out. "Mmm, you got a nice dick there. Turn around and let me see your pretty little ass." Axel's commanding tone turned Roxas now more and more. Roxas sat up on his knees and turned around. "Mmm, that is a nice ass." Axel slapped one playfully and Roxas bucked uncontrollably. "Oh now. Do you like that Roxas?" Roxas blushed and said nothing. "I said, 'Do you like that Roxas?'" Axel slapped his ass again a little harder. Roxas moaned loudly and bucked forward again. "Yes Axel." Roxas was so hard; he thought his dick was going to burst. "Hmmm, I think I can help you with that." Roxas didn't move or say anything. "Roxas, I know you're a virgin but tell me, would you like to be dominated?" Roxas thought about it. "Like with leather and chains and that S&M shit?" Axel pouted. "No that far. But me commanding you, getting a little rough, maybe a little cock slave action." Axel painted a hot picture in Roxas' mind. "Can you alternate?" Axel thought for a moment. "You want to command me?" Roxas nodded. "Hmm I like that idea. Yeah, we could switch it up. Do you want to go first?" Axel asked grinding his prink against Roxas' ass through his jeans. "No…(moan)…you." Axel turned him around. "Hmmm, you are going to be just right for me." Axel grabbed Roxas' dick and pumped slowly. Roxas moaned and put his hand around Axel's arms. "Axel." Roxas repeated. "Yeah, Roxas, same my name." Roxas repeated his name louder and gasped. "That's right Roxas, I got you now. You're mine." Roxas nodded and bucked into his hand. "All yours." Axel licked his neck. "I am yours." Roxas was trying to cum as Axel teased him. "Mine." Axel licked inside Roxas' ear and Roxas came all over Axel's hand and on his bed.

Axel licked his hand were Roxas jizzed. "Mmm, you taste as sweet as you look." Axel unbuttoned his jeans and laid Roxas down. Roxas' heart was beating out of his chest. "Roxas, I want you to blow me, while I lube your ass up." Roxas barely moved. "Now!" Axel commanded and Roxas got up and pulled down Axel's jeans and briefs and swallowed his dick as a cold wetness spread over his ass and around Axel's finger. Axel's dick was big and thick. With a little red patch of hair right above his cock. A finger entered his ass making Roxas go further down. "Damn Rox. You suck dick a lot better than I thought." Axel slide in a second finger inside him and Roxas was deep throating him more often that not. "Roxas…stop." Roxas stopped and Axel turned him around. Lying on his back Axel lined up his dick and pushed slowly inside. "Roxas, this is going to hurt a little, but trust me, it will start feeling better." Roxas nodded. He felt the burning pulling sting already. "God Rox, you feel so good." Roxas almost started crying for the pain. "Axel?" Axel had entered him all the way. "What babe?" Roxas looked into those emerald green eyes he started to love. "Stay with me." Axel smiled. "I'm not going anywhere babe. Not without you." Axel set a slow pace and after a few minutes Roxas did start enjoying it. Screaming at Axel to fuck him harder or slower. Roxas was picky at sex. He liked it one way for a moment then another. Finally Axel just let go and pulled out to jizz on Roxas. "Axel?" Axel cuddled up to Roxas both still naked. "What?" Roxas turned and kissed him. "I think I do love you." Axel kissed him back. "I always did."


End file.
